The Future
by musicforeverluver
Summary: Nina left the Anubis house for reasons quite a shock. And now two years later, they start Anubis College...without her. On their field trip, they cross paths with their first American friend. They remember her, but does she remember them? It's a race against time to restore her memories, following Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and unearthing clues. Will it be too late for her future?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! First House of Anubis Fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Note: This will always be in Nina's POV(Point of View). If it will in another, it will say it. If it says nothing, then it is Nina's.**

Chapter 1

_Fabian's POV:_

Today was the first day at the Anubis College. It will be a new for all of us.

I reached the Anubis house and opened the door.

"Hey Trudy!" I called, greeting her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Fabian!" she said, "everyone's already here they're in the living room."

I nodded and made my way there.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Sup bro!" Alfie and Jerome called.

"Hey dude!" Eddie replied.

"Hey mate," said a voice behind.

I spun around. There was Mick.

"Oh! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"I transferred back, the school there wasn't so great." he said giving me a 'bro-hug.'

"Hey man I'm Eddie," Eddie said coming behind me, reaching out for a handshake.

"Hey dude, I'm Mick." Trudy popped her head in.

"Mick will be sharing with you and Fabian, by the way, Eddie."

"Ok."

Just then a squeal came up in the hall.

"Hi Trudy! Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Amber squealed.

"Hey Ames." Mick called.

"OhmiGOSH! MICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Amber yelled giving him an enormous hug.

"Hey...can't...breath...Ames...giving me...to big of a strangling...hug..."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Hey! Anybody here?" called yet another voice.

"Yeah, we're here!" said another.

Amber let out yet another squeal. Honestly, she is hurting my eardrums.

"Patricia! Joy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Amber," they both said happily.

"How's your summer?" Mara asked coming up behind them. Amber hugged her.

"Ok everybody, enough chit chat go to your rooms and unpack now." came a voice from upstairs. Our heads snapped upwards. There was Victor. I was looking at each of us.

"There are two of you that are late. Welcome back Mick and Amber. Now go. Now."

Everyone scurried in different directions, grabbing their bags. The door burst open.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," came in a breathless KT, "but I had to meet up with Willow. She said to tell you to-"

"I have been informed," Victor said, cutting her off. "Now everyone off," he said shooeing them with his hands.

_**-(~)-**_

"It is good to be back," Mick said, jumping on the couch.

"Yeah, it's great that you're back," I said grinning.

"Hey, I wonder what KT was saying about Willow," Eddie wondered.

I shrugged, "Maybe she is delayed or something."

"No, that can't be it, then how come KT met with her?"

"He's right mate, if she met with her then she would've been able to come," Mick said.

"Hey, guys what are you talking about?" Joy said coming in with Patricia and Mara.

"Oh, we were just wondering what KT was talking about Willow." I replied.

"I dunno, maybe she'll tell us," Patricia said. Suddenly, there was commotion in the hallway.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Alfie shouted in the hallway.

Jerome burst in holding a box. He was grinning mischievously. He ran out and straight into Joy, who let out a shriek as she hit and floor with Jerome.

"Thank you Joy. _Some _people are nice around here, unlike others," he said, giving a pointed look at Jerome, who shrugged in turn.

"What's in there anyways?" asked Mara.

"What's in where?" Amber asked, coming in with KT.

"Nothing! Nothing important anyways," Alfie quickly shot out, blushing deeply. Amber furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly, which only made him blush harder.

"Hey, KT what were you talking about Willow?" Eddie asked, breaking up the awkwardness between Alfie and Amber.

"Uhhh...well...Willow told me she is not coming back," KT said.

"Coming back where?" Alfie said stupidly.

"Back to Anubis, Alfie," she said rolling her eyes and smiling at the fact Alfie was still Alfie.

"Wait then who is on the 3rd bed in our room," Amber said.

"I dunno I guess a new student."

I pondered. Who could it be? I saw Trudy entering the kitchen.

"Hey Trudy? Who is the extra bed for?" I asked.

The most surprising thing was, she just smiled.

"Oh, that's a surprise for you kiddos." she said, and giggled.

We all looked at one another. A surprise?

**_-(~)-_**

I tossed and turned in bed. A new student. We had three new students in the past several years. Well 4 if you count Mick, but he was returning. So he technically didn't count. KT was the most recent one, then Eddie, and..._her. _It's too painful to think about her sometimes. He didn't get it. The Osirian is supposed to look after the Chosen One, not they should be separate. Sometimes, he believes she only made it up as more than one reason to stay. The other was her Gram. Fabian couldn't stop thinking as he fell in an uneasy sleep.**  
**

**_-(~)-_**

"Morning!" I called cheerfully.

"Morning," everyone echoed.

I took the seat next to the head of the table. Since she left, no one had a heart to sit in that seat. It is like it was made for her.

"Children?" Trudy called, "you are to meet Professor Willi at the nursery home. He is giving you a tour of it as it is one of the volunteer options for your required extracurricular."

Everyone groaned. No one really wanted to do volunteer work.

**_-(~)-_**

"Hello class! My name is Professor Willi. We will be taking a tour through the nursery home. This is one of the options of your required volunteer works for your extracurricular. There are 5 spots for this option...yes?" Prof. Willi said looking at the receptionist. She whispered something in his ear.

He cleared his throat, "Apparently someone had already volunteered in the middle of the summer. So there are only _4_ spots availible. Now if you will follow me..."

_**-(~)-**_

It was near the end of the tour. I swear, I think everyone was almost asleep. Mick was joking earlier on that this wasn't a good 1st day back impression.

I was agreeing but I didn't have the energy to say anything. Most of it was going to keep from falling asleep. But something in the corner caught my attention. I raised my hand.

"Excuse me professor?" I asked. That got everyone awake. No one but the professor was droning on and on and on and on and on and on...

"Yes?" he asked.

"Could we spend the rest of the time looking around with our house groups, just to get to know the place?"

"Great idea Fabian! Enthusiastic already I see! Of course! Of course!" he exclaimed, beaming.

"Something like that," I muttered, but the prof didn't hear me. Mick did though and coughed to stifle his laughter.

"Now go with your groups and explore!"

Everyone from Anubis house crowded around me.

"What did you do that for? I was almost asleep! But you had to wake me up to go walking around!" Jerome exclaimed.

"I...i saw something. Come on, over there."

"This better be good," he muttered.

I walked up to the girl who was helping an elderly down in a seat. She had wavy brown hair from all I could see. I cleared my throat.

_"Nina?"_

The girl turned around. Sure enough it was her.

"Nina! What are you doing her," I exclaimed.

I went up to her for a hug but she backed a way.

"Um...I'm sorry do I know you?"

**A/N: That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed. :) Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading! We will update everyday or two...or three...or four...haha jking :) a week at most. I didn't put Willow in here because, well there would be too many people. Personally, I think she was there to replace Amber. I just kept KT(who technically replaced Nina) because I think she would benefit Sibuna enough. Especially since in this story, Nina lost her memory.**

Chapter 2

_Fabian's POV_

This can't be happening. Nina doesn't remember us!

"Um Nina...it's us...from the Anubis house? Don't you remember us?" Amber asked.

Nina just looked at us strangely.

"No sorry."

"Hello? Don't you remember? I spilled water on you?" Patricia queried.

She just shook her head.

We all started recalling memories to her of what happened, what we did together, and all our fun times. Only KT kept quiet. Finally, Alfie was the first to snap.

"Ok, this girl needs help. SOMEONE CALL 911!" Alfie screamed.

Everyone in the room looked at him strangely.

"Ok look guys. I don't know you ok? I have never been here before. I don't know ANY of you guys, and can you leave me alone? You people are freaking me out," Nina said. And with that she walked away.

_Nina's POV_

Who were these people? Why are they talking to me? I've never even seen them in my entire life! Well...

There was this feeling I had I couldn't shake off when I was talking to them. But it was probably nothing. And also, they were stalking me! I was moving into the Anubis house today and they were talking like I have been there before. Well hello people, I think I would remember if I got in a prestigious school.

I helped a few more people to their seats and said goodbye. I headed towards to my dorm with all my bags. I walked in and was greeted with a nice lady.

"Hello dearie! How have you been doing? We missed you so much? Ohhhhhh just come here!" she pulled me into a hug. I didn't know what to do. She was talking to me so weird. Like, I was never here people?

She must've noticed that I wasn't returning the hug so she pulled away from me and looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok Nina you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you before.' I replied.

"Oh but, I'm very positive that you came here several years ago sweetie."

"No I think I would remember." I was getting annoyed with all these people. They keep saying I was going here!

"Alright...well come along then I'll show you to your room. It's the one you stayed in befo-nevermind, come along now."

I followed her up the stairs. There we a lot of Egyptian signs and symbols. Each one I would notice. It was like they were a vivid, imprinted in my mind from long ago. We arrived at my room and found to beds already made and an empty one.

"Feel free to make yourself at home dearie. You can decorate your side of the room however you like. Like these ladies here," she said. gesturing around the room.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded and left. I looked around. This is going to be my home. I sighed. My thoughts drifted back to the strangers at the nursery home. I have a feeling I will be seeing them again.

**_-(~)-_**

I was sitting on my bed, unpacking the rest of my things when two girls came in the room. They were chattering away. When they saw me, their conversation lapsed. I sat uncomfortably under their stare.

"Hey Nina!" the blonde said, breaking the silence. I stared at her.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked. She squirmed a bit.

"Um, well you came here before. Don't you remember? I'm Amber. You know everyone else here in the house except for KT. She came after you left." Amber explained. Nina groaned inwardly. Again with me being here before?

"Well, actually I-nevermind nice to meet you KT." Nina said.

"You too, well this is going to be exciting we three are roommates huh." KT said smiling.

I returned the smile. A boy with brown hair and eyes popped into the room.

"It's time for dinner guys-oh hi!" he said noticing.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Um Nina, this is Fabian. He's your bo-"Amber said, but was cut off by Fabian.

"It's fine Amber! It's time for dinner!" he responded quickly.

We went down the stairs. I saw a dark-skinned boy wrestling with another boy. He had the poofy-ish hair, I guess. They were wrestling over a meatball appearently.

"Hey guys! Look Nina's bac-I mean, this is Nina!" Amber announced. I noticed she said my name meaningfully.

"Hi!" everyone said.

"Wait! We already know her name remember she is our friend. Why are you introducing her?" asked the dark-skinned boy who was wrestling for the meatball seconds earlier.

Everyone gave a pointed look at Alfie. A girl who looked rebel-ish whacked him in the head and whispered in his ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! I get it!" Alfie whispered. "Hi I'm Alfie, the magician." he said shouted.

"Um, nice to meet you...Alfie..."I said.

"Alright everybody, its pasta night!" Trudie said.

There was a chorus of 'awesome', 'all rights', and 'yays' as everyone headed into the dining room.

_**-(~)-**_

"It is ten o'clock. You have 5 minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Victor said.

Everyone rushed their bed. Amber and KT was chatting away while I was a few steps in front, deep in a thought. KT was the first to notice something.

"Hey Nina?" she asked. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Have you always had that birthmark? It looks interesting."

"What where?" I turned her face around trying to take a look. I never realized I had a birthmark. When I saw it, my face paled.

"Wha-how did-" I trailed off.

"Everything ok Nina?"

"I don't know," I replied looking at bye birthmark. It was a shape of a hill and a setting sun. With a closed eye in the middle of the sun. I looked at them, probably with a panicked face.

"Ok Nina, what's the matter?" Amber asked again.

"Uh, well, last time I saw that mark was at the back to my thigh. It's moving, I think..."

"Oh. My. God." KT said.

"This cannot be good," Amber agreed.

"Guys? Guys!? What is happening to me?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehe, Hi! I know if some of you are like, what? (a person said that. either they meant this or they are just surprised. hard to tell through text).Anyways, all will be explained in the next few chapters!**

Chapter 3

_Nina's POV_

"Guys? Guys!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok. Don't panic," KT said, "Um, let's wait til morning."

"Do you think anything will happen until then?" I said shakily.

"Um, ok. Well, wait until lights out, then we will go down a wake Fabian." KT said.

"Um KT, Mick is there, remember?" Amber pointed out.

"Shoot, well, we'll just try and avoid waking him up. We'll wake Eddie if we have to." KT clarified.

Victor suddenly appeared in the hallway and our conversation ceased.

"GIRLS. Get. To. Bed. Now." he bellowed.

"Yessir," Amber replied and before he could say something back, she quickly ushered us into our room.

We sat on our beds, listening to the hallway, straining to hear anything. Finally, all was quiet around 11:30.

"Ok guys, let's go," Amber whispered.

We crept through the hall and down the stairs. Amber softly opened the door and peered inside. Two boys were snoring away while one was staring at the ceiling. Before Amber could close the door however, he spotted them.

"Hey Ames, hey KT. Nina," he said nodding at me. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Um...well...you see we need to borrow Fabian and Eddie for a minute," she announced.

"Well they're asleep. Can I help you with anything?"

"No," KT cut in, "Fabian and Eddie can help us though."

"Aww, c'mon. I can help you too."

"Sure," I said.

I stared confusedly at Amber and KT who were giving me panicked looks and vigorously shaking their heads.

"Ok," I said, looking at them, "If you want to."

"All right," he cheered.

He went over to Fabian and shook him awake, clamping his hand over his mouth. Fabian awoke with a shock until he realized it was only Mick.

"Whaddya want Mick?" he said, groggily sitting up.

"Not me, the girls," he said, nodding at us.

"Ok, what do YOU want?" he asked us.

"Well, Sibuna cause and wake up Eddie. Meet us in the library in 10 minutes," Amber said.

"Amber," Fabian whisper shouted as Mick asked, "What is Sibuna?"

"We'll explain later. Apparently, Mick can be in on it now," she explained, giving me a pointed look.

I shrugged, "What? He asked to help."

Amber sighed, "It's ok. Just meet us there."

_**-(~)-**_

"Ok, what happened?" asked Fabian as he, Mick, and Eddie entered.

"Yeah, this better be a good reason. First, you interrupted my sleep. Second, you brought along Mick and told him Sib-oh, hi Nina," he said, finally noticing me.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"What do you need us for?" Fabian asked.

Amber quickly filled them in on what happened. They seemed used to this type of thing. Although they still seemed panicked, they kept their calm like this happened before. It seemed only that Mick and I were confused.

"Wait, so what is happening? You guys seem like this happened before..." Mick asked trailing off.

They exchanged glances.

"Well yeah, we've been in this TYPE of situation before. We don't know what is happening right now, but this Egyptian mayhem, we've encountered it," Amber explained.

"Really when?" he asked.

"Well last year and the year before, when you left for Australia, and the year Nina came here. It was sort of the reason you and I broke up," Amber said uncomfortably.

"Oh."

Mick seemed like he couldn't say anything else. Fabian started walking towards me and asked if he could see the mark. I lifted up my shirt a bit and there it was. Everyone stared at it.

"That symbol seems familiar..." Mick said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Well, let's get looking and find the answer. Then I could go to sleep," said Eddie.

KT scoffed and rolled her eyes.

We split up and looked in the books. After 30 minutes of searching, Mick abruptly stood up and rushed to the bookshelf. We all stared at him. He excitedly opened the book and flipped through it and finally found what he was looking for.

"Here!" he exclaimed.

Everyone rushed to him and looked over his shoulder. He explained he had an extensive Egyptian project on curses back in Australia. He continued explaining it was the Sakaret curse(**NOTE: I couldn't find the Egyptian word for memory, so I made a word up. If any of you find out or know what the Egyptian word for memory is, then please let me know. Thank you! :D)**. It meant a memory curse, very powerful. It makes the victim forget their very beginning, working its way to the present. Once it gets to the present, all knowledge and memory are permanently gone and they will slowly die. Once inflicted with the curse, the victim had 5 months to live.

"Um, Nina?" Fabian asked, hesitantly turning to me, "when did you first see the curse?"

"Um..." I racked my brain, "I think 4 months ago..."

Amber gasped.

"Oh. my. gosh. Nina! We have to hurry! You could DIE!" she screamed.

The truth sank in as I tried to grasp the concept.

I am going to die.

**A/N: Like it? Review? Thanks :)**


End file.
